


Detour

by ThePunkRanger



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: Just a short and sweet little one-shot with Alanna and George.
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Written during NaNo 2018

“Slow down, lass!”George called as Alanna pulled farther ahead of him on Moonlight.

Alanna glanced over her shoulder, pulling back on her mount’s reins until she had slowed to a stop, tail switching as she knelt to nibble on a shock of dark green grass sticking out of a patch of brambles.

George trotted to her side, a look of feigned annoyance playing across his features.“Where were you off to in such a hurry?”

Alanna shrugged, and brushed back windswept red bangs.“I thought you were still right behind me.”

George shook his head with a small laugh, his horse inconspicuously sidling over to a patch of foliage a few feet away.He glanced around as the horses grazed, trying to pinpoint their location from memory.Suddenly, his hazel eyes lit with delight.

“What do you think of takin’ a wee detour?”Alanna raised an eyebrow at him.“Come on, lass.Jonathan won’t need that report ‘til the mornin’ after next.And besides, there’s somethin’ I’d like to show ya.”

Alanna hesitated.They still had a day’s ride to get to their pick up point, but George was right, Jon didn’t need the report for two days.They had time.

“Alright.”She said, knocking her heels against Moonlight’s flank to meet George where he sat, patient.

—

“Over here.”George said, leading the way.

Alanna pulled Moonlight up short, eyebrows knit in consideration.“You wanted to show me a field?”She asked.

George turned halfway in his saddle, looking back at her.“Give it some time, lass.You’ll understand soon enough.”

Alanna led Moonlight down into the wide field, walking her over toward a patch of bare earth, a few paces away from a small copse of trees.

She dismounted quickly, ground tying Moonlight as she began unfastening her saddlebags.

George followed, taking the saddlebags from her and beginning to spread their bedrolls across the bare ground while Alanna went to collect stones to cast a protective circle.

As she worked, the stones she had set down began to glow with a soft, purple light, and George could feel a gentle warmth emanating from them.He smiled wryly, setting about finding their provisions.

—

The fire was beginning to burn down, setting the field in a flickering, orange glow when George nudged Alanna with his boot, getting her attention.

“Hm?”Alanna mumbled, eyes glazed over in the firelight.

“C’mere.”George said softly, gesturing past their circle of stones.

Alanna got to her feet sluggishly, still in the haze of the peaceful fire.“But it’s cold out there.”She complained half-heartedly, not really caring that much.

George chuckled, and doubled back to grab something from their saddlebags.When he returned, he tossed his cloak to her, smiling.

“Now will you follow me?”He asked.

Alanna nodded, bundled tightly inside his cloak.

George led the way across the dark field, stopping dead center and sinking down into a sitting position.He patted the ground beside him, “Come on.”

Alanna sank down beside him, pulling the cloak tighter around herself to stop any heat from escaping.“Why are we sitting on the ground away from the fire?”She asked.

“Look up.”George said, nodding towards the dark sky.

Alanna followed his gaze upward, and she felt her chest fill with awe.Here, away from the lights of Corus and the bright light of their campfire, the stars seemed to stretch on for miles, filling almost all the available space with bright pinpricks of light.She breathed out a long breath of wonder.“I haven’t seen stars like this since I left the desert.”

George smiles softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him.“Worth the detour?”He asked, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair.

“Very.”She murmured, not taking her eyes off the sky.

Quiet moments passed, neither speaking a word as they watched the stars, listening to the soft night sounds of the forest that surrounded them.

“George?”Alanna murmured, glancing over at his face.

“Hm?”He replied, looking down to meet her gaze.

“Stargazing was a good idea.”

He huffed out a small laugh.“Yes, lass.I believe it was.”


End file.
